


We'll walk the woods till midnights Cause I'm not scared of the dark

by Eliana_debrey



Series: challenges and events [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dick Wolf shifter, Fae Magic, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: “The witch is dying,” she says.“I know.”“Her pup is still young,” Donna keeps going.
Relationships: Catherine Todd & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: challenges and events [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055321
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	We'll walk the woods till midnights Cause I'm not scared of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Day 4 of Dick Jay week, big bad wolf Dick ehehhe :)  
> Dick is a wolf shifter and Jason a tasty meal.  
> enjoy <3

He is small, Dick thinks the first time he sees Jason. He is but a small boy rolled against his mother’s bosom as she walks through the forest at a fast pace. She doesn’t look around and keeps going ignoring everything moving around her and her little bundle, every little growl, the song the wolves sing catching her sent, and the milky taste of her son’s.

Dick knows her, she is the healer at the border of the forest, the one the faes protect. She has been gifted by the sight and adopted by the lord of the forest. The dark entity roaming the woods, the thing keeping the wolves at bay. Dick licks his chops as he starts walking hidden by the ferns and trees. His strong muscles roll under his black fur; He doesn’t let the woman out of his sight.

Catherine starts to quicken her pace, and now she is running. It’s dumb, wolves love to hunt, they love a good chase, and once the prey has blood plumping strong and hard in their veins they become even tastier.

Dick starts chasing her, he jumps behind the woman but she doesn’t look behind her, she is focused, she knows that once she reached the end of their territory the wolves can’t try anything, or the Lord would punish them, and the wolves are strong but not enough to go against a god.

Dick knows he can get her easy, he can go faster and swipe her feet from under her, but it’s just too much fun to let her think she can win. They both see the white lilies habited by the border faes. Dick can already hear the forest spirits screaming for Catherine to go faster, they can’t do anything, using their magic to save the human would break the ancient truce.

Catherine is almost there, she has only a few meters to cross and she’ll be home, safe. Dick lunges at her and bites her calf. Catherine screams like a banshee when the fangs dig in her flesh. As she rolls against the ground she keeps her baby boy close to her chest, Dick growls. He paces slowly towards the woman, his claws scratch the earth under him. He’ll have the tastiest meal tonight. He jumps on her but she holds her hand up and Dick stops on his track.

The amulet is shining under the moon: silver. Old witch’s trick that she got there. She doesn’t smile until she is up and behind the border. Dick spots a few flower spirits sticking their tongue out, he growls at them and the cower behind Catherine.

He can’t speak as a wolf, at least not a language any human would understand, so Dick shifts to human form. He is naked under the moonlight, his fur disappearing quickly. He stands tall on his two feet, feels the cold grass under them.

“You can’t always escape us, Catherine. Your son won’t either,” Catherine turns to face him.

“Don’t think for a second that you’ll be able to put a paw on me or my son, Richard,” Dick grimaces, he hates when she uses his name, he feels like a small pup again.

“One day you’ll die, and I’ll eat his flesh,” Catherine spits at his feet.

“Even if you manage to catch him, you can’t touch my son,” Dick grins.

“We’ll see about that, old cunt.”

Dick watches from the border as the boy runs with the lilies spirits, he tries to catch them but they are faster than a mere human, a toddler wouldn’t be able to even see them. Dick lies on the forest ground, one paw over the other feigning to sleep. He smells the boy getting closer before he hears him approaching. One clumsy foot after the other Jason manages to reach the border. The faes are flying around trying to scare him away but Jason is stubborn already.

“Puppy,” the boy says. Dick controls the growl trying to escape him. Him, ruler of his realm, a puppy? Insolent little snack, he clacks his teeth together.

Jason keeps walking, he makes grabby hands with his fat little fingers, he is close enough that if Dick really wanted he would be able to bite one off, but Jason is still behind the line, one more step and he would be a human toothpick for Dick now. As Jason tries to make the last step, a large shadow appears behind him and pull on his shirt, he falls back on his rear, he starts crying more surprised than hurt.

“Richard,” the powerful entity says.

“Dark Lord,” Richard growls back.

“You should wipe that drool, Richard. It doesn’t do well on a king.”

“You can’t protect the woman and the child for all eternity, Bruce,” Dick answers chops rolled up.

“You won’t touch either of them, Richard.”

“Whatever you say, Dark Lord,” Dick growls standing and turning his back on the Lord of the forest.

Jason ages slowly, he stays behind the border but always looks curiously at Dick. He makes a clumsy attempt at a flower crown that he leaves for Dick one day. Dick sniffs it and destroys it with his sharp claws.

“Why did you break it?” Jason asks still playing with one of the spirits.

“It’s silly.”

“Mom says you’re a king,” Jason starts.

“I am.”

“Then why don’t you wear a crown?”

Dick looks at Jason for a couple of seconds, he looks to the side, and then to the ground, and then back up at Jason.

“Are you stupid?”

“You’re not a king without a crown,” Jason says stubbornly.

“I’ll make one with your guts,” Dick growls back.

“You’re such a prick,” the boy answers. “I understand why no one wants to play with you.”

“Watch your language you little shit,” Dick stops abruptly. “How can you even understand me, you’re just a stupid little human.”

Jason smiles, holds up his hands in the air, and throws petals everywhere while looking Dick dead in the eyes.

“Magic,” Jason says with a mocking grin.

“I’ll rip your heart out of your chest,” Dick screams showing his fangs.

“Promises, promises,” Jason chants while turning his back to the large wolf.

Catherine smells like sickness, that’s why no one tries to attack her when she goes past their border, she seems to know it, but still holds her silver necklace tightly when Dick runs close to her. He sniffs the air around her and coughs loudly. She rolls her eyes.

“Don’t be so obnoxious, Richard. I thought you’d be happy,” she says still walking.

Dick only yaps and then growls.

“You probably wanted to eat me, after all, you did promise me a few times that you would enjoy slicing my throat with your teeth.”

Dick changes form as they walk, he is taller than her but never realized before. Catherine had always been this powerful woman that would put you in your place, king or not.

“What got you?” he asks finally, the words rolling weirdly over his tongue.

“Magic,” she grins.

“I swear your son gets it from you.”

“I surely didn’t get any sense of humor from his father,” she says looking ahead.

“What will happen to him once you’re gone? Where is his father?” Catherine throws him an amused look.

“Careful, one might think you care,” Dick shows his teeth. “I’m not dead yet, Richard. Jason still has some time with me.”

Richard walks with her to the end of the forest, where they can see the city from afar, Catherine whispers a thank you before puling her red hood over her face, with the movement Dick can smell the sickness, even more, it’s thick and disgusting, almost hiding her real sweet scent sent from him.

A wolf approaches Dick slowly, they are looking down until he tells them otherwise.

“What is it, Donna?” Dick asks still watching Catherine walking.

“The witch is dying,” she says.

“I know.”

“Her pup is still young,” Donna keeps going.

“Yes, winter will take him if she dies before,” Donna gives him an animalistic smile. “Except if the wolves get a taste first,” Donna howls next to him, quickly joined by the rest of the pack running around.

Catherine doesn’t die this winter and she looks at Dick like she knows what he had planned. The wolf stays near the border, he smells Jason as the boy grows, he’ll be twelve once summer comes, older than Dick would have liked.

“Why don’t you eat rabbits?” the voice says from the bushes.

“Why don’t you eat grass,” Dick answers, he hears a fake gag.

“Grass is disgusting.”

“Then you understand why we like eating tasty little humans instead of small mammals.”

“I can’t eat grass. You can eat rabbit.”

“You’re the worst pain in the ass I’ve ever met. You do realize?” Jason’s face pops up from the bushes.

“That’s not true!”

“It is.”

“No. I’ve met Rose, she is worse than me.”

Dick cocks his large head, that’s one interesting confession. He walks up and down the magical border watching the young boy playing with a bird. The small animal cross, unfortunately, the line, and Dick snaps his teeth on one of his wings. Jason screams.

“You’re hurting him!” the boy’s hands are tightly rolled in fists.

“Come and get him,” Dick says between his fangs.

Jason looks around looking carefully back to his home, his mom would have his skin if she knew he only thought about crossing the border. He walks through the ferns and waves some faes away from him, their little voices are annoying even to Dick. Jason takes a deep breath and makes a step in wolves territory.

“Now let him go,” the boy says looking straight at Dick.

“I said come and get him,” Dick growls. Jason sighs like Dick is a particularly annoying pet.

The young boy takes another step towards Dick, he doesn’t look at the wolf only at the small bird hanging from the wolf's mouth. Jason holds his hands out, he waits for Dick to let go of the small bird. Slowly Dick opens his mouth staring at Jason, the small bird falls in Jason’s hands. The young turns his back to the wolf to go back to his part of the forest but Dick is already on him. Jason is pinned to the ground, he grunts under the strength of the attack. Dick clacks his teeth next to the boy’s ears.

“Should have let it die,” he growls. Jason turns his head to face him, he looks almost bored.

“You’re too predictable,” the boy says looking down his nose at Dick.

“I’ll leave your body for your mother to see, right here,” Dick says as Jason lets the poor bird go limping to the safe side of the forest.

“Okay,” the boy sighs as he crosses his arms under his chin. Dick chuckles.

“Try not to scream too much.”

Dick opens his large mouth ready to bite right at the neck, he wants to keep the boy from moving, he’ll finally taste the blood of his prey. He feels Jason takes a deep breath, Dick smiles, finally the boy is scared. No one is coming for him.

“No, please mister Wolf don’t eat me,” the boy pleads, Dick feels his patience breaking. The boy is laughing at him. “Please, mister Wolf, don’t hurt me,” he keeps going.

Dick closes furiously his powerful jaws around the boy's neck, only instead of tasting warm skin he can only feel the searing pain like fire on his tongue, he stumbles back far away from the boys with a mocking smile.

“Oh come on, you don’t believe my mom would let me play without silver around my neck mister wolf?” Jason grins.


End file.
